


no distance of place or lapse of time

by greywardenblue



Category: Oathbreaker (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, briefly implied Virion/Argandea/MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: She must be a demon, an impostor, he thinks. There's no way it could really be her. Then she opens her mouth, and really, nobody could fake that.
Relationships: Virion/Main Character (Oathbreaker)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	no distance of place or lapse of time

"Move, and I'll kill you."

“Oh, so now you want to kill me? But when I tell you to pretend to kill me so that your crazy boyfriend doesn’t make mincemeat out of you, then it’s all _oh no Aya, I couldn’t possibly hurt you, it’s not fun if you don’t fight back, it’s not like I care about you or anything_ …”

“...”

“...”

“It’s actually you.”

“Yeah. It’s actually me. I’m glad you realized that before I had to go into your secret lust for Kag’ash warriors…”

He was still on top of her. Their lips met.

Theoren cleared his throat.


End file.
